In microscopes of this kind it is usual that, for example, the focus or a zoom system be manually modified or adjusted. For this purpose, these components are mechanically connected to an adjusting knob. Other manually movable adjusting elements in the microscope are, for example, the objective turret or a filter slider, a filter turret, or also an adjustable stop, which either are actuated directly or have an adjusting wheel associated with them. These microscopes are notable for the fact that they are of simple construction and can be offered at a correspondingly low price.
In contrast thereto, microscopes are known in which the modifiable adjusting elements in the microscope are actuated with stepping motors or DC motors. With such drive systems it is usually necessary for these motors to be equipped with incremental encoders and corresponding control systems. With these complex measures it is then, of course, possible to perform the corresponding adjustments automatically, and additionally to use for measurement purposes the values or variables that are set. Certain settings on the microscope, for example the zoom position or magnification, the working distance to the specimen, or also the objective in use, can then also be repeatably stored or documented.
Microscopes of corresponding construction are known from the documents DE 103 55 529 A1, DE 102 25 193 B4, and DE 198 22 256 C2. The microscopes and control devices described therein are notable for the fact that essential microscope functions are embodied to be modifiable in electrically motorized fashion, and the position can be controlled reproducibly via rotary encoders. The use of electric motors in a microscope of course requires a precisely operating control device, and is therefore quite complex.